burses scars tears all the processes of healing
by the red deadly vampire
Summary: read! it!
1. preface

**deadly vamp.: wow I haven't been on here in a year ive got ton way better at this so yay lol**

**Tobi: Tobi has missed master deadly vamp **

**Itachi: hmp**

**Hidan: fuck she's back **

**Deadly vamp.: oh my gosh hidan! *gives massive hug* I missed you!**

**Hidan:…ca.. ca…ca…can't breath ta…chi**

**Itachi: hmp your funny I'm not in this one**

**Tobi: uh? lets get deadly vamp. Story shall we **

**Preface:**

**She slide her back against the wall till she felt the cold hard floor.**

"**I will not cry over him…..I…..I..wasn't even dating him so why should I care **

**About who he dates or breaks up with. Why should I even care at all."**

**A tear began to roll down her face and dripped onto her palm. She stared at the tear in her palm till she began to produce million of her own.**

"**god damnit itachi!" **

**She heard the girls bathroom door open and saw hidan standing there starring at her. she got mad she knew he came to probly to make fun of her again**

"**go ahead say something smart I don't care anymore. I'm already hurting so" she paused then wiped her tear away. "so just go ahead." **

**Hidan slowly walked towards her crouched down and hugged her tightly against his chest. **

"**its ok sakura go ahead and cry."**

"**hidan you..you…." **

**She began to cry **

"**IDIOT!"**


	2. Chapter 1 frist sight oo la la lol

**Deadly vamp.: *yawn* goodness excuse my mistakes I need to write this chap before I sleep **

**Tobi: oh no senpai is sleepy *runs to grab coffee'***

**Hidan: that's what you get you dumb….**

**Deadly vamp: *gives evil glare* language mister**

**Hidan: *smiles* oh ya what are u going to d…**

**Deadly vamp: *punches Hidan* **

**Tobi: oh dear Hidan made senpai angry again**

**Deadly vamp:plz enjoy chap 1 of burses scars tears all the processes of healing **

**Chapter one: first sight 3**

**Appling the last of her makeup Sakura walked out the door and aheaded to school feeling confident about her new hair cut and style. Hoping her boyfriend Kiba would still look and love her the same.**

**Saukra and kiba have been dating for at least two weeks now. Today kiba was going introduce Sakura to some of his best friends. She felt a little bad for not knowing many people that kiba knew so she begged him to introduce her to all the people he knew today. He gave in and agreed to introduce her to everyone. So all of this led her to get a hair cut and dressed up to not embrase her boyfriend.**

**She final reached school and started to search for Kiba .**

**Sakura went to the door where everyone walked in for school wondering if could be there. She looked around and found him standing there with his hood up and a hand filled with her favorite red and pink roses.**

**SAKURA POINT OF VIEW!**

"**I can't believe he bought me flowers." I stood there for a moment smiling he walked towards me smiling as well. **

"**you do know this has been the 2****nd**** week we have been dating" **

**I felt a cold gust of wind touch my check, I reached for my check before I answered but he placed his own big warm hand on mine. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead and smiled "happy two week anivirsty honey."**

**I blushed insanely "thank you for the roses baby." **

**He brought his hand off my check and ran it through my hair. "I love your new hair cut sweetheart. It suites you." my face was officially red now. "Thanks." **

**He took my hand and walked me towards this group of somewhat cute guys.**

"**Sakura dear theses are my friends " he pointed at the tall jet black hair boy "this is Sasuke. We been friends 7****th**** grade" then he introduce Lee, Shikamaru , and Neji. **

**I smiled. "it's a pleasure to meet you all." **

**He held my close and kissed my forehead. "I have to go sweetheart."**

**I understood and gave him one last hug. I felt a cold hand resting upon my shoulder, I truned and found that sasuke looking in my eyes. I blink steapd back "yes?"**

" **I didn't catch your name what is it again?"**

" **Sakura." he smirked at me and walked away.**

**I didn't want to think about what was going through his head. Even before I could hidan had ran up and left me off the ground. He set me down and cirsized my weight and how he about droped me. " so whats happen pinkie?" **

"**ha ha funny, nothing just hanging with kibas' bros so he calls them." **

**OVERVEIW POV{POINT OF VIEW}**

**They both went on and on the guys felt a little left out and left. Hidan said a little hurtful goofy things here and there then finally at one grabed her wrist "So have you thought about it?" she yanked her wrist out his tight hold. " Of course I have." she walked away. After a min. she truned around looked at him "I've thought about all nite and im still unsure about it." she truned aback around and went away.**

**Hidan stood there forever as if waiting for her to trun around and say one more thing. But it never came.**

**Deadly vamp. : mwa hahaha I shall leave you there lol. Sry if this one is a lil short the next one will be longer so more the fun. Well leave ur thoughts in a review and tell me what u think should happen nxt id love to hear ur thoughts**


	3. Chapter 2 let go of me please

**Chapter 2 let me go…..please **

**Preview on what happen last chapter:**

**They both went on and on the guys felt a little left out and left. Hidan said a little hurtful goofy things here and there then finally at one point. He grabbed her wrist "So have you thought about it?" she yanked her wrist out his tight hold. " Of course I have." she walked away. After a min. she turned around looked at him "I've thought about all night and I'm still unsure about it." she tuned aback around and went away.**

**Hidan stood there forever as if waiting for her to turn around and say one more ****thing. But it never came.**

**BACK TO CHAPTER 2 =)**

**1 ½ months later:**

**Sakura felt guilty for the past half month, she in love with sasuke ever since she frist saw him and Hidan was in love with her. It was all to much for her to sink in she still hasn't found a way to deal with everything. **

**She sat on floor during lunch and thought about what she should do. **

**SAKURAS' PONT OF VIEW**

**I sat down and still thought I love Sasuke and I surely don't love Hidan. Can you blame me? I sat there alone for a moment till I heard Kibas' voice coming in closer. **

**He sat down beside me placed his hand on my forehead brushed the hair out of my face " are you ok honey?" **

**I froze all I could do was shack my head "yes." **

**He smiled "well dear we've been dating for a month now and tonight I'm going to take you out." **

**I grew happy, I'm happy cause I thinking "Maybe this will make me love him more so I wouldn't have to decide or worry anymore."**

**We reached the movie theater.**

**I was thrilled that we were going to see saw 2 and wishing that tonight maybe kiba will finally kiss me. She felt a blush show apon her face. Taking her scarf to find the blush, she went to grab his hand and drag him inside the building. **

**After the movie Sakura was stilled glued to Kibas side from being scared from the movie. " I'm guessing that movie was to much for you huh?" **

**She nodded.**

**He laughed.**

"**well don't worry your big strong man will protect you." she started to giggle **

"**you don't believe me." she nodded while still laughing. **

" **I might if I have a kiss." **

**NORMAL POINT OF VEIW (OVERVEIW)**

**She knew somewhere in her mind that he wouldn't do it, but then he leaned down. Sakura heart started to race wild like as he locked in on her. Before it was to good to be true he kissed her forehead. **

**She snapped.**

"**NO!, your supposed to kiss me." **

"**I did."**

"**no….no you didn't you only kissed my forehead that isn't enough when are you going to kiss me on the lips Kiba? Am I too ugly for you to kiss? Am I not good enough?"**

**Questions kept pouring out of her mouth uncontrollable of her actions she shoved Kiba run off crying.**

**He stood there as he watched her run he could go after her and kiss her like she wanted but he just couldn't do it.**

"**wow you must have the balls to kiss her huh?"**

**Kiba turned around "excuse me faggot."**

**He saw Sasuke standing there with a wide grin "I'm just messing with you man. But seriously you need to do something before." he paused then looked back up at him with a smile " Before she finds someone else " he turned around left Kiba behind with nothing else to say. Kiba ran off finally caught her held her close. **

" **im sorry I have no idea what I did but please don't be upset I wanna see you happy." she pulled back " then kiss me " **

**she stared into his eyes.**

**"hold me tight, and look into my eyes under the moonlit sky as if this our finally moment together** **her." she spoke more hurtfully with tears streaming down her face.**

**He wiped them off her check then looked into her jade eyes. **

**"I can't kiss you here and now not with all theses people here and your better off without me here putting into tears because i can't give you what you want"**

**he left her cold gentle hand and went off into the dark winter night.**

**She fell to the ground crying till she collapsed on the ground passed out.**

**Sasuke watched the whole thing go down then finally decided to pick her up and carry her home to her mother.**

**He told her mother what had happen and asked her kindly to not tell her who brought her home.**

**She agreed **

**Then he went off slowly into the dark winter night as well.**

**Next day :**

**Sakura felt like a fool for yelling at Kiba like that he didn't desevere that. He wasn't ready as well as she wasn't. she tired to pull off the "oh my tummy hurts mommy can I stay home?" so she wouldn't have to face Kiba after that.**

**The bedroom door swung open her mother came with stomach pills and everything you could of thought of to cure the common stomach bug. Sakura took the pill and pretended to drink it down but took her tongue and slide it under tongue . As her mother left for work she yelled out " Sakura! A friend here to vist you and I'll be home by ten."**

**She waited for the door to close then sprung out of bed and ran to see and hoping that temrai was here to help her through all this. **

**She froze up.**

"**GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" **

**KIBAS POINT OF VEIW **

**I layed down in my icy room I thought about all about what have happen last night. " what could I have done to make her react like that."**

**Flash back **

"**NO!, your supposed to kiss me." **

"**I did."**

"**no….no you didn't you only kissed my forehead that isn't enough when are you going to kiss me on the lips Kiba? Am I too ugly for you to kiss? Am I not good enough?"**

**Kiba thought a little further then finally knew what made her so upset. And jumped up and went off to school to tell all about how he felt about it last night.**

**Deadly vamp :I love review thoughts and maybe you… hahaha lol jk but leave nice review I wanna hear what you guys think**


End file.
